This invention relates to connector means for making flexible to rigid connections in the electrical power distribution field, and more particularly to universal means for making such connections in any of many different configurations and with any of many different components.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,127 as an example of prior art power line connectors. While this type of connector functions very well, it has inherent limitations which give it a less than universal application. First, all of the connected cables are flexible so that the connector joint is not fully supported. The complete flexibility is provided to overcome problems relating to failures caused by cumulative mechanical tolerances. In an extreme case, these cumulative contractions during wide temperature changes might cause a connector to pull a plug out of a socket.
A second problem is that the prior art connectors required them to be made in specific configurations commonly called xe2x80x9cWYExe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cTEExe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d joints. This requirement to use xe2x80x9cspecific configurationsxe2x80x9d inherently limits options and sometimes tends to produce awkward connections.
Yet another problem with using fully flexible joints leads to a need to make specific types of splices and to use specific clamping devices, rather than a more convenient splice or clamp, for a specific use.
All of these and similar limitations in the prior art tended to produce conditions that might lead to an electrical breakdown, interruption, or a complete failure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a universal connector which may couple flexible power cables to rigidly mounted devices. The connector should accommodate almost any appropriate device such as: switches, transformers, fuses, transducers, and the like, that may be used with the connector. It should be usable in different configurations.
In keeping with an aspect of the invention, a rigid, molded, plastic housing may surround and contain a central conductor, device, or the like, which may carry a high voltage, electrical, power current. The housing has a plurality of entrances providing access for power cables. Each entrance has two mating components separated by a non-conductive elastomeric gasket. When the mating components are joined with a suitable clamping force, there is a controlled compression of the elastomeric gasket which both seals the housing against an invasive environment and provides dielectric withstand capabilities. In one, particularly useful embodiment, the housing contains a vacuum interrupter which may be controlled by a movable driving rod.